


Burn

by Maplefudge



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's a really nasty burn." Shino muttered, looming over his teammate. Kiba snarled at Shino and clutched his arm tightly, trying to lessen the pain of the burn that travelled from his wrist and halfway to his elbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Series:** Naruto  
 **Characters:** Kiba/Hinata  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes:** Drabbles for [](http://50scenes.livejournal.com/profile)[**50scenes**](http://50scenes.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

  
 **002; Burn**  
"That's a really nasty burn." Shino muttered, looming over his teammate. Kiba snarled at Shino and clutched his arm tightly, trying to lessen the pain of the burn that travelled from his wrist and halfway to his elbow.

“Dammit, Shino! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Kiba complained. Beside him, Akamaru, who was about twice his size, barked loudly.

It wasn’t obvious because of Shino’s clothing, but he was smirking underneath all that. Hands in pockets and with a snide tone, he said, “It’s your fault for not paying attention. Do you like my new bugs?”

Apparently, Shino had just recently acquired a new breed – one that could _actually_ spit out fire.

“A damn warning would have been nice.” Kiba grumbled under his breath, still annoyed. It took a while for Hinata to finally come back, a first-aid kit in her hand.

“I’m sorry! It took me a while before I could find it!” Hinata said between heavy breaths, since she had run all the way back. She had forgotten to take it along before, but in her defense, she wasn’t aware that Kiba and Shino would want to duel for training. Kiba hated going to clinics, so he relied on Hinata every time he got a nasty wound.

Kiba gave a shrug as Hinata kneeled down and opened her kit, and gently reached out to take Kiba’s arm. Kiba winced a bit, and if it was anybody else, he probably would have hit her hand away by impulse. But, no, this was Hinata, so he didn’t mind as she put his arm on her small lap and started applying ointment.

Kiba gave a silent gulp as Hinata’s bangs brushed against his chin, and he could smell the scent of flowers in her hair. It also took a lot of his willpower to look away, because the fact was that her shirt drooped. It drooped _a lot_.

Behind them, Shino looked at Akamaru with a smirk, and if dogs could laugh, that would have been the scene here.  
  
  
 **008; Liar**  
Kiba Inuzuka was a liar, and he knew it. He lied about the pain of his wounds, since he didn’t want to admit that he wanted his teammates to get medical attention before him, even if their injuries were much milder. Shino would raise an eyebrow at him knowingly, and Kiba would stick his tongue out in an immature manner, out of everyone’s view.

He lied about the fact that he was hungry, because there wasn’t enough food. He would even give Akamaru his share, and even though the dog knew his master was lying, he would accept it so not to hurt his master’s pride.

He lied and told Hinata that the wound on her back didn’t look so bad, so she wouldn’t end up panicking. Kiba told her to not worry as he pooled her limp body in his arms and carried her back to safety. The boy's expression would twist to all kinds of worry as the girl in his arms faded to sleep, leaning her forehead against his steady chest, believing that everything would be all right. And it always was.

He lied to Shino and told him he didn’t care that Hinata was so into Naruto. Shino would nod, eyes rolling, but would say nothing. If Kiba wanted to act out and pretend to be tough, it wasn’t his problem.

He lied and told Hinata he didn’t like anybody, and Hinata smiled at him and believed him. Later on, he would try to hit Shino on the arm for hinting about the ‘girl he liked’ in front of Hinata, but Shino was just too fast for him.

Finally, he lied to himself, because even though he knew the truth, he told himself that he was going to find somebody else. Somebody else who wasn’t in love with a certain blonde ninja.  
  
  
 **022; Hide**  
Hinata had always been gentle, a large contrast to Kiba and his rough ways. Her smile was always soft, the way she talked was always in a shy manner, even the slow way she moved almost made her look weak, but she was _nowhere_ near the image she projected. Still, she was the only girl of Team Eight, and the two boys on her team always looked out for her.

Shino had always acted like a big brother, but she was starting to notice that Kiba acted otherwise. The hand that guided her back always stayed there longer than it needed to. Hinata was naïve, and so she would always wonder why she would catch Kiba looking at her intently. After she would regard him with a sweet smile, he would grin back and then look away with a tint of red on his cheeks.

Because of his actions, Hinata was starting to think he was hiding something.

She had asked Kiba, but he just shrugged and looked away. So, she asked Shino, who stared at her with wide eyes behind those sunglasses of his, with an expression that said she was extremely dense, but he didn’t answer her question. She even tried asking Kurenai, who just ended up laughing loudly and saying something about ‘that dog’.

What dog? Akamaru?

Really, why wouldn’t anybody tell her just _what_ Kiba was hiding from her?  
  
  
 **036; Melt**  
The candle was melting in her hand, the flames dancing in the night. She could hear the sobs of the one lady she looked up to, and she couldn’t bring herself to look at her guardian. Hinata simply stared at her hand, ignoring the way the wind pelted coldly on her face, blowing away her hair carelessly. She didn’t know what to _say_ , and she felt extremely stupid because of this.

Shino was sitting in a corner, quietly, glancing around. He wasn’t wearing his usual get –up for a change, and the black suit actually made him look mature. Even Akamaru had a black collar around his neck, and Kiba leaned on his dog, staring at the sky. All of them were holding candles, and so were hundreds of other people who were standing in Asuma’s funeral.

The skin on her fingers started to hurt, but Hinata couldn’t bring herself to look down at it and figure out the cause. She had never seen her teacher so broken before, and she wanted to break down crying, but time seemed to stand still.

At the other side, Shino reached over and nudged Kiba. Pointing at Hinata, Kiba understood. They had put their candles on the ground minutes ago, since it was nearly gone, and the wax would just sting their fingers. Hinata didn’t seem to realize this, though. Kiba stood up and approached her, and put his hands over hers.

“Hina…” He started, but couldn’t bring himself to say her name. She stared up at him sadly. Kiba continued, “Let’s put the candle down. You’ll burn your fingers.”

She paused for a while, and forced a smile, which just made him feel pain. Softly, she said, “Thank you.” Kiba took the candle from her hands and ignored the painful wax against his own skin, and placed it on the ground.

The pain from melted wax was nowhere near the wounds Hinata always carried around.  
  
  
 **043; Gentle**  
Everybody who knew Kiba knew he liked to play rough. The fangs that he displayed said this alone, and he didn’t even try to hide it. He liked the adrenaline of a fight, and the way it felt to be in power. Kiba Inuzuka had the spirit of a wolf.

Still, when he was with Hinata, it was different. He would never hurt the girl, having such a soft spot for her. His voice would actually be slow and almost a whisper when they spoke to each other, and he saw no reason to shout, since that would probably just scare her.

Hinata was thankful that Kiba acted this way around her, and she never pointed it out, in fear of embarrassing him. She was thankful that when he kissed her and she could feel his fangs grazing her lips, he still didn’t hurt her. The way his arms wrapped around her lithe form said that he would protect her, never let anyone near her, hurt her.

Even the way he would groan and bury his head in the crook of her neck made her giggle, every time somebody would come look for them, and he wasn’t in the mood to step away from Hinata. It would have been more of his character to stand up and yell at the intruder, but instead, he would just give a few curses under his breath and stand up, pulling her with him, and they would silently agree to continue later.

She was thankful.  



End file.
